


The Way Out

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Times, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, undercover kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are undercover and things go a little wrong.  </p><p>Authors Note: I didn’t think there were quite enough stories where Jim and Blair are forced to kiss while undercover.  So here is another one.  You’ve been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Out

The Way Out  
By Patt

Authors Note: I didn’t think there were quite enough stories where Jim and Blair are forced to kiss while undercover. So here is another one. You’ve been warned. 

Jim and Blair were undercover at Brad’s bar and grill. Simon wanted the men stopped that were beating up customers in the parking lot and taking all of their money and valuables. Brad had had it with the damn thieves. 

Jim and Blair were undercover as just drinking pals and nothing was really happening. They didn’t see anyone out of the ordinary and nothing was going wrong. At least until that moment. Jim looked across the room and saw someone he knew from Vice days and he knew he was going to blow his cover. 

“Chief, there’s someone here I know. We’ve got to get out of here and see if we can come back another time,” Jim said. 

“So how do you suggest we get out of here?” Blair asked. 

“There’s only one way out of this Chief,” Jim said. 

“Would you like to fill me in on what it is?” Blair wondered. 

“Kiss me right now, they’re coming over here,” Jim whispered. 

Blair pulled Jim down to his height and locked lips with him. He didn’t have to be told twice. Blair had always wanted to kiss Jim, so this was like a dream come true. 

They continued kissing until both of them were out of breath and the men moved past them. Jim pulled away and whispered into Blair’s ears, “We can leave now. But let’s hurry.”

The two of them left the bar without any altercations. They got to the truck and Blair said, “What the fuck was that?”

“I couldn’t hide my face any other way, Chief, I’m sorry.”

“Wow…You kiss like that all the time?” Blair teased. 

“You’re never going to ease up on this are you?” Jim joked back. 

“Nope, I’m going to tease you all the time about it. Better yet, let’s tell Simon and the gang,” Blair insisted. 

“No…We’re not saying a word about kissing. That would be embarrassing. They’ll never stop teasing me for that,” Jim pleaded. 

“Okay, we’ll just tell Simon that we were almost made and had to sneak out of the place. He doesn’t have to know about what we had to do to get out of there,” Blair said.

Jim smiled at Blair happily and said, “Thank you.”

“I don’t understand why you don’t date more the way you kiss,” Blair joked. 

“Oh god, now here come the jokes,” Jim said pitifully. 

“You betcha. When it’s just me and you, you’re going to get teased big guy,” Blair said loving every minute of this. 

“As long as it’s not at the station, I don’t care,” Jim admitted. 

“Where did you learn to kiss like that? That’s one of the best fucking kisses I’ve ever had,” Blair teased. 

“It comes naturally. I’m just good at every thing I do,” Jim shot back. 

“I just bet you are,” Blair agreed. 

When they arrived at the station they went in to tell Simon what had happened. They got upstairs and Rafe said, “Hey you guys should really keep the making out in the loft.”

“Fuck…” Jim growled. 

“How did you know?” Blair asked Rafe. 

Rafe laughed and said, “Brad called us and said you must have been made and had to kiss to get attention off of yourselves. But he said you brought a lot of attention on yourselves instead. He said something about a standing ovation.”

Brown and Joel started to laugh really hard. 

“There was no clapping involved. He’s so full of shit,” Jim grumbled. 

Connor walked up to them and said, “Holy crap, I miss all of the good stuff. I was arresting someone and missed you kissing. Was it fun Sandy?”

Jim growled at her and Blair said, “Yeah, it was a lot of fun if you must know. We really got into our job. Jim never does anything half-assed.”

Jim glared at Blair and couldn’t believe he was saying this stuff. Jim had the decency to blush and that made Rafe, Brown and Joel laugh even harder.

Joel pounded on Jim’s back and said, “He’s just teasing you, Jim. He knows when something embarrasses you and takes advantage of it every time. Just ignore all of us.”

Simon opened up his office door and yelled, “Ellison and Sandburg are you coming?”

That started a whole new round of laughter that even Blair was getting in on.

The two men walked into Simon’s office and Simon said, “Sit.”

“Oh good, he now thinks we’re dogs.” Jim glared at Simon. 

“He just wants to hear all of the details from the undercover assignment. Too bad we didn’t have any covers,” Blair said laughing his ass off. 

Simon couldn’t help it, he laughed too. 

“I’m so glad that you both are finding this so funny. We could have been made tonight and shot or worse,” Jim stated. 

“It was the only way out, Simon. We had to do it,” Blair said seriously for a change. 

“I know, Brad told me what happened and he asked for someone not so high profile as the two of you. But he said no one noticed you once you were kissing, so it must not have been newsworthy,” Simon explained and then grinned. 

“I’ll have you know, that it was news worthy and everyone noticed, but Brad didn’t want to say he was staring at the guys,” Blair said. 

Simon laughed again and said, “Get out of here both of you. You have the next two days off.”

“Thanks, Simon. We were thinking about making out in the parking garage. Did you want to announce it first?” Blair teased. 

Jim blushed and said, “Shut up, Sandburg.”

“Jim, I know he’s teasing, you don’t have to tell him to shut up. Now go home, both of you,” Simon shoved them out of his office and the gang started laughing again. 

Jim sighed and went to the elevator. Connor caught up with him and said, “So how was he?”

“Shut up, Connor,” Jim shouted and waited for the elevator. 

She got right next to him and whispered, “Oh my god, you did like it and you don’t know what to do about it now. Call me later. I’ll help you decide.”

Jim just glared at her and then realized she wasn’t teasing him for a change and he said, “I might call you later.”

“I’m here for you, mate,” Connor said as she went back to her desk. 

Blair caught up with Jim and said, “Well, alls well that ends well, eh?”

“Your idea of ending well and mine are completely different. I just want to go home and take a shower,” Jim stated. 

“We’re going to be able to watch the Jags game tonight. Woo Hoo. I’m excited now,” Blair said as he went into bounce mode. 

Jim just stared at him, like what did I do to deserve this partner but then he smiled and said, “Yeah, woo hoo.”

Jim knew that Blair was going to tease him all the way home, because that’s what Blair did the best. So as soon as they got into the truck, Jim said, “One word about that kiss and I’m going to make you walk home. Understood?”

“Understood, grumpy.”

“Good,” Jim replied and they drove home in silence. 

~~~~~

Rafe was walking over to Brown and Connor and said, “Did everyone see how upset Ellison got when we teased him?”

Brown answered, “Yeah, he’s a weird dude. He should have just laughed it off. I mean it wasn’t like they were really making out. Unless they were. Do you think they were?”

Connor said, “No, he was just embarrassed. He’s uptight, you know our Jimbo, and he doesn’t take teasing well. I’d say lay off the teasing for a couple of days and he’ll be fine.”

Joel walked up and said, “That sounds like good advice, Megan. We should all listen to her.”

“I just have to do this,” Rafe said as he picked up the phone and dialed Jim’s cell phone number. 

“Ellison…”

Rafe started making kissing noises and then he and Brown started to laugh their asses off. 

“Very funny, Rafe. Find something better to do with your time because if you call me once more, I’m going to come back there and kick your ass.”

Rafe slammed down the phone and they all started to laugh except for Connor. “I think you guys don’t have enough to do. I might go ask Simon for some extra work for all of us.”

“Sorry, Connor. We promise to not call him again. Even though it would be a hoot,” Brown said. 

Simon looked out the door and shouted, “Does no one have anything to do?”

They all ran to their desks and started working on their computers. Simon walked back into his office and said, “You’ve still got it, old man.”

~~~~~

Blair didn’t say a word about Jim’s phone call, because he knew it was from Rafe. Jim was right on the edge of killing someone and Blair was afraid it might be him. 

When they got home, they both walked up to the loft silently and Jim opened the door. 

He expected some phone calls on the answering machine but there were none. There was a God and he was being kind to one Jim Ellison tonight. 

“Want me to pop up some popcorn for the game?” Blair asked. 

“No, I’m not really hungry. Go ahead if you want some, I just want to be left alone,” Jim said as he sat on the sofa looking like he’d lost his best friend. 

Blair sat down next to him and said, “Jim, you’re taking this too seriously. It was all done in fun. It’s not a big deal.”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore tonight. I just want to watch the game and have a beer,” Jim said. 

“I’ll grab it for you,” Blair said as he jumped up and got them each a cold beer. He opened them both and handed Jim’s to him and sat down next to him. 

Jim turned on the set and the game was already going. The Jags were a little behind, so it was going to be a good game. Jim and Blair both loved when the team started out at the bottom and worked its way up to winning. 

Blair cheered the team on, but Jim wasn’t getting into the game like he usually did. Blair felt really bad then. He didn’t want to ruin Jim’s night of watching the game, but he had. 

When it was over, Jim got up, rinsed his beer bottle out and said, “I’m getting ready for bed. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Want to go hiking tomorrow?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“Nah, I don’t feel like it. Maybe some other time,” Jim answered. 

“Jim, come on. It was a joke. They’ll stop teasing you in a day or two. Let’s go and do something tomorrow.”

“I do plan on doing something tomorrow. I’m going to get my hair cut and then I might see a movie,” Jim said. 

“So you’re mad at me?” Blair asked. 

“You guessed?” Jim said very sarcastically. 

“Jim, I was just having fun,” Blair remarked. 

“Goodnight, Chief,” Jim called out over his shoulder as he walked into the bathroom. 

A few moments later Blair opened up the bathroom door and said, “Don’t walk away from me when we’re arguing.”

“Chief, I’m trying to pee here,” Jim said blushing. 

Blair looked down as he realized Jim was right and said, “Okay, we’ll discuss this when you get out. Sorry…”

Jim came walking out of the bathroom about ten minutes later and Blair said, “Jim, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I take things more seriously then you do. It’s one of my faults,” Jim admitted. 

“But Jim, we were undercover and it was funny,” Blair replied. 

“Goodnight, Blair,” Jim said and walked up the stairs. 

Blair was left with only his thoughts and they weren’t that good, so he was left with nothing. What was wrong with Jim? Why was he acting like he was. 

~~~~~

Blair was sleeping and having a wonderful dream of Jim kissing him in the loft and this time he meant it. Jim got done kissing and then started teasing Blair about it, upsetting Blair to no end. Blair couldn’t believe that Jim wasn’t taking this more seriously. 

Blair woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. _Oh shit, he really liked the kiss. It wasn’t just me that liked the kiss, he did too._

Blair walked up the stairs slowly and softly trying not to wake Jim up. He got down on the floor next to Jim’s bed and just stared at Jim’s face. Jim opened his eyes and jumped. “Sandburg, what in the hell are you doing?”

“I’m waiting for you to wake up so we can discuss something important,” Blair answered. 

“Well, I’m up now. What do you want?” Jim asked. 

“I liked the kiss too,” Blair replied. 

“You woke me up for that?” Jim inquired. 

“I mean, I really liked the kiss. You’re a great kisser,” Blair confessed. 

“Yeah?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah…I sort of wanted to kiss some more,” Blair added. 

“Right now?” Jim wondered. 

“There is no time like the present,” Blair remarked. 

Jim scooted over on his bed and pulled Blair into it with him. Then they began to kiss like teenagers. They kissed until both of them needed to take a breath and Blair said, “Like I said, you’re a great kisser.”

“Let’s say we get some sleep tonight and we’ll go for a hike tomorrow,” Jim suggested. 

“Sounds good to me. Can I sleep up here?” Blair wondered aloud. 

“I don’t want you to ever leave,” Jim answered and pulled Blair tighter into his arms. 

Before long they were both sleeping and they both had smiles on their faces. 

~~~~~

The next day, they got up and got ready for a hike. They kept stopping and kissing the entire time they were getting ready. They were in the middle of a kiss when the phone rang. Jim kept hold of Blair as he answered, “Ellison.”

“Jimbo, do you need my help talking to Sandy?”

Jim kissed Blair again and then stopped long enough to say, “No, I don’t need your help any longer. Everything is fine.”

“Oh my god, that was you two kissing wasn’t it?” Connor asked. 

“Goodbye, Connor,” Jim said as he hung up the phone. 

~~~~~

Connor was sitting at her desk smiling and Rafe asked, “Did you just call and tease Ellison?”

“Yeah, Rafe, that’s what I did.”

“Is he still in a bad mood,” Rafe inquired. 

“No, he was in an excellent mood. Day’s off will do that for you,” Connor said as she went back to working on the file. 

“You’re no fun, Connor. You’re as bad as Ellison,” Rafe said walking away from her. 

“You’re just jealous because he has two days off,” Connor barked. 

“There is that,” Rafe agreed. 

~~~~~

“Did you just tell Connor, in so many words, that we were making out?” Blair asked. 

“Why yes, I did. She knew yesterday that the kiss meant something to me, so she offered to help me woo you.”

“Oh goody, I’m going to be wooed,” Blair teased. 

“So where are we going hiking?” Jim wondered. 

“We’re still going? I thought maybe we would stay home, in bed and fool around,” Blair suggested. 

“Blair, I’m getting a fucking date out of this.”

“So I have to wait for a date for sex? What about sleeping upstairs with you? No more of that?” Blair whined. 

“Yes, I want a date. We’ll go tonight to Claim Jumper and have a nice dinner. Then we’ll go to Fredrick’s for the live blues band and dancing. Then we’ll come back and sleep in my bed. Which will become our bed,” Jim instructed. 

“I love blues music. We’re going to dance? How cool is that?” Blair hugged Jim really hard. 

“Do you still want to go on a hike today or not?” Jim questioned. 

“Yeah, let’s go to Widow’s peak and have a nice stroll. It’ll be fun. Then we can come back, shower, change and go out for our date,” Blair agreed. 

Jim picked up his cell phone and dialed the bullpen. Rafe answered and Jim started making kissing noises through the line. Blair was laughing in the background and Jim just kept it up until he finally started to laugh. “Did that make your day, Rafe?”

“No, it would have been more fun if you were still being an ass about it. Connor told me that you thought it was funny now and I knew you were ruined after that. See you in two days, Ellison,” Rafe said before he hung up the phone. 

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Blair said. 

“I thought I would just beat him to it,” Jim joked. 

“Can I tell you something now, before our date?” Blair asked. 

“You can tell me anything, anytime you want, Blair.”

“I think I’m in love with you, Jim.”

“Good, because I’m in love with you too. Now let’s get ready for our day and evening. 

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
